Cookie Dough
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Izzie's one night stand and Addison's forgetfulness end with the same result, throwing them together in their new ability to relate to each other. Contains a McStizzie, and MerDer and so on. AddisonIzzie Friendship. Addex soon...
1. Won't you wake me up from this?

Izzie Stevens awoke slowly. She looked at the clock on her bed side table, suddenly a little confused about one thing. It wasn't there. Her bedside table was missing. And the wallpaper was different. She took in a sharp intake of breath, holding it for a matter of seconds, and suddenly became very aware of someone else's breathing. She turned, slowly, being as gentle as possible. No point in waking him up. She noticed, as if a light had just been switched on, that she was more than a little bit naked. Of course, that meant sex.

She sighed, angry at herself as she stared at her new lover's face.

McSteamy.

Sloan.

Mark Sloan.

"Oh crap."

She crept out of bed, tiptoeing with thieves' feet as she gathered her clothes, and got dressed. She glanced back at Mark, her hand resting on the door handle. He was still asleep.

"I'm sorry, Mark." She whispered, and slipped out of the door, into the early morning, ready to go home, shower, change and be off to work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison sighed as she looked over at Derek. Like the typical man she knew he'd gone straight to sleep after satisfying himself. But not her. Of course. It wasn't her he cared about. It was Meredith. Meredith Grey.

Resident- no. Not adulteress, not whore, not slut, and most definitely not mistress. If she threw those names at Grey, then what was she calling herself?

She could understand why Meredith couldn't drag herself away from her husband. Because she'd fallen under his charm. Long before Addison had arrived in Seattle, revealed his true position, and, along with it, his true character.

Or something about his character.

In a way she felt sorry for Meredith. Sorry because the intern had fallen under Derek's spell well before she knew she had become a mistress, already seen their lives together, fallen in love.

She sympathised.

She looked for her morning tablet, ready to start her early, early morning shift. She'd left it downstairs. She rolled her eyes. Fine. She'd take her daily protection after her much needed cup of coffee.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I'll never waste another day  
searching to find the reason  
_  
Izzie ran her hands through her hair, letting the water rush over her body. The heat burned, too hot for her sensitive skin.

W_hy did I choose to play this game  
this goes too far  
I'll take no more_

At this point, she didn't care. She leaned against the wall of the shower, arms pressed straight against it, letting the water race over her back.

Her shoulder's shook in a sob of despair, of grief.

_I played the part and took the blame  
while you pretend nothing is real  
_

Her heart knew she wasn't over Denny; wasn't ready for a relationship- or even just sex- with anybody else.

Of course, she'd obviously thought differently last night.

_  
Life turned to night as you're asleep  
blood flowing down, is this a dream?_

She cried out in frustration, smacking the palm of her hand into the tiled wall before sinking to the floor of the shower, angry, confused, scared, and so, so tired…

_Liar, you tempt me_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_I don't know what to do  
no guilt is in my heart_

Addison started as she looked at the time. She'd have to skip the coffee. She could grab some at work. Or at least the filth they pretended was coffee…

She was in the car park of Seattle Grace Hospital when she realised something.

Pill.

_I don't know what to do  
I'm not the reason_

She hadn't taken it.

Oh well, it was too late to do anything now.

_I'll never waste another day  
forever lost  
no reason  
_

She sighed, shaking her head, and leant her head back to listen to her car radio, soothed by the gentle vibration of the SUV's engine.

_He never choose to play this game  
taken too far out of control_

_Liar, you tempt me_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izzie cursed as a load of stuff fell out of her locker, and started shoving it back in.

"You okay there?"

She turned to see Addison- or Satan, as she was called around this hospital. Personally, Izzie had nothing against Addison. The neonatal surgeon was always nice to her, and personally Izzie was tempted to ask if she could study under her. Only a part of her worried how Meredith would react.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izzie smiled at Addison, who smiled back- in a way that told Izzie she was glad not _everyone_ in this hospital thought she was a bitch. "Just having a really, really bad day." Addison suddenly frowned at Izzie's hands as she piled the stuff into her locker.

"What's wrong with your hands? Are they burnt?" She moved forward, but noticed Izzie's move to cover them, pulling the sleeves of her scrubs down as far as they would go. It covered most of her hands, but showed Addison a bit of her back. "Izzie…your back."

"It's nothing. Water was really, really hot this morning. I was so tired, I just…walked straight in."

Addison nodded slowly, unsure whether to believe her, but let it slide as she opened her own locker, and Izzie went off to do her rounds.

_  
I don't know what to do  
no guilt is in my heart_

_I don't know what to do  
I'm not the reason..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izzie walked up to Dr. Bailey and was given little recognition, apart from an order.

"Stevens, you'll be shadowing Dr. Sloan and Kerev today." Izzie felt her stomach lurch at the mention of Mark Sloan, a nauseous feeling rising to her throat. "Do I have to remind you of the rules of your probation?"

"No, Dr. Bailey." She swallowed the sensation, and breathed in deeply. "But I was wondering if I could shadow…" She thought for a moment of her longing to study under Addison, and raised her chin. "Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd. I'm thinking of specialising in neonatal surgery later on, you see."

"As long as you stick-"

"To the rules of my probation." Izzie nodded politely, hoping it would get her where she wanted to be- as far away as possible from Mark Sloan. She noticed the look Meredith gave her, and shrugged it off, annoyed. Why didn't anyone give this woman a _chance_ before judging her?

"Does this mean I have an intern today?" Addison asked from behind Izzie, who hadn't realised she'd been standing there, she turned to face her, and recieved a smile.

"Not a very hands-on one I'm afraid." Bailey said. Izzie frowned at the comment, and looked down at the floor with embarrasment.

"I can still teach her a thing or two." Addison winked at Izzie, who smiled back, and signalled for her to follow her. "Come on, cheer up. I've got to look at the latest ultrasound for a patient who refuses to take chemotherapy until after her baby's born."

"She has cancer?"

"Lung cancer. And it's spreading fast. It's horrible to think of- she's never been a smoker, never been a drinker. She's been preparing for this baby all her life." Addison flicked through her clipboard, and gave Izzie a look, raising one eyebrow. "So, why are you so eager to get away from Mark Sloan?"

"McSteamy? Well…you've seen how he treats his interns."

"He treats them worse if he's slept with them."

Izzie was silent, and bit her lip.

"Which is also why you're avoiding him." Addison noted.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. He has this effect on women, especially if they've been drinking." She frowned. "He's great at the time, it's only later you regret it."

"It's…sickening to think that I…I had sex with him. I mean, seriously! He's such an asshole to me. And to Alex. He treats Alex like a total slave." They stopped outside the patient's room.

"A word of advice." Addison said, and Izzie looked into her eyes, trying to read them. "The further you take things with Sloan, the harder it becomes to get out of it. Be my intern until you leave this hospital if it helps, just…sometimes avoiding him is the only way to avoid sleeping with him."

"Avoid the person, avoid the problem." Izzie nodded. "Though I have to say, I don't have any intention of sleeping with him again."

Addison's eyes clouded over, wearily. "Neither did I."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Can you hear me? Are you near me?

Addison watched the screen as Izzie moved the probe over the women's stomach. She had been Addison's intern for just under a month, and they had grown closer, talking to one another outside and inside the hospital, sharing perspectives, opinions, swapping stories- supporting each other through tough times. Izzie had looked after Addison through the finalisation of her divorce with Derek, and Addison had been there while she buckled under the grief that still lingered in her heart. Along with this, Izzie was allowed to help Addison on her rounds, and even interact a little with the patients under Dr. Montgomery's watch. She'd also been the intern in the first surgery she'd done in months, thanks to Addison pulling some of Bailey's lesser known strings…

"I can see your baby." She said to the couple.

The mother smiled. "Is it a girl?"

"Yes, it's a girl." Addison replied.

"We thought so." The father nodded, proudly. "Look, Doctor, we know she's got Down's syndrome."

"The flatness of her Occipital- the back of her skull, would suggest this. Have you had it checked out already?"

"Yes, but the Doctor's at that hospital were pretty focused on telling us to…" The mother's voice choked up.

"To terminate." Her husband finished. "But we wanted a second opinion…"

Addison frowned. "I see no reason to terminate whatsoever. Plenty of Down's children live happy and relatively normal lives. Unfortunately there will be problems with learning, but there's no reason to end this child's life."

"So we can have it?"

"Of course." Addison smiled at them, and she looked at Izzie, who observed the surgeon was seething under her calm exterior.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later, Izzie was sitting on the floor of the locker room, Addison's head on her lap as she lay beside her. She stroked Addison's hair, listening to her rant as she fumed at the outrageous suggestion of this couple's other Doctor.

"Who has a right to take away a child's life? I would never- I could never tell a patient of mine to get an abortion." She shook her head, furiously. "Let alone get one myself. It's a terrible thing to do, unless it's in the most extreme of cases. But for this? It's cruel, and it's senseless!"

"I bet it was a male Doctor." Izzie thought out loud, staring into her own little world. "It's just like a man, with his…manliness. And his penis."

"Probably." Addison agreed.

Sloan suddenly walked through the doors to the locker room, giving Izzie a smile, which she was tempted to return. His eyes locked with hers, and for a moment she thought she could see past the jack ass that usually lived in them.

"Oh God." Izzie whispered, her hand rushing to her mouth as his cologne wafted in their direction.

Addison sat up quickly, concerned for her friend, watching her carefully as she stood up, leaning on the lockers. Addison stood up too, following Izzie as she ran out of the locker room. "Iz, are you okay?"

They stood in the hallway, Izzie standing in the middle as patients and doctor's alike jostled past her. Her eyes fell on a guy with a nosebleed, a girl who needed stitches in her cheek…a man with his arm bending completely the wrong way...

She swayed, the world around her spinning.

"I…I feel…" Izzie suddenly flopped; her body collapsing into Addison's arms.

Addison struggled under the girl's dead weight, sinking to her knees to lay Izzie's body on the floor as gently as possible.

She stared at Izzie's face, mouth open in shock. "Stretcher." She muttered. She looked up to see a group of shocked looking nurses and Doctors gathering around the scene. "Somebody get me a stretcher!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Addison watched from her chair by Izzie's bed as Meredith and George came barging through the door.

"We just heard…"

"Is Izzie okay?"

"She's fine." Addison said, her face solemn. She tried to stay neutral, unsure if her latest patient would want to wait and tell her friend's herself…or worse, terminate. Forget it ever happened.

"What happened?" Meredith asked, sort of avoiding eye contact. Addison could sense the woman's guilt, and sighed.

"She fainted. I think…maybe Sloan's cologne was too much for her to handle."

George cursed as he got paged, but ran off. Addison carried on chewing on the cracker she had in her hand, hating every bite.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked Addison, finally making eye contact. Addison smiled a little, as a reassurance.

"Yeah…I feel a bit…I don't know. Maybe I'm going down with a stomach bug." She made a face. "I really hate crackers."

There was a moment of silence, and Addison watched, almost able to see the cogs turning in the intern's head. "Wait…his cologne?" Meredith's eyes opened wide, realisation hitting her. "Is she pregnant?"

"I-" Addison stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Oh my God." Meredith said. "Oh my God! She's pregnant? And she didn't say anything?"

"She didn't know." Addison shrugged. "She's been acting totally normal since…since she became my intern."

"But who…she hasn't slept with anyone." Meredith frowned at Addison. "Has she, Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison looked at the floor, and then at Izzie, whose eyelids were just fluttering open.

She looked around her, eyes falling first on Addison. "Addi?" She frowned, sort of sitting up. "What…" She left it hanging as the room danced before her eyes.

"Don't rush yourself, sweetie." Addison sighed as she sat on the bed beside her. "You fainted." She looked at Meredith who was observing the closeness of Izzie and Addison with…anger?...jealousy?..._something_ in her eyes. "Dr. Grey, some privacy, please?"

Meredith nodded, and went outside to wait, watching the exchange through the small glass window.

"Why did I faint?" Izzie asked, brow creased in confusion.

"Izzie, I…we did some tests. We needed to explore every option."

"What is it? What's wrong with me?" Izzie asked, fear bruising her soft eyes.

"Nothing's '_wrong_' with you. Izzie, you're…you're pregnant."

"What?"

"I know it's not an ideal situation, but…"

"Oh my God." Izzie shook her head in disbelief. "I really don't know if I can cope with this. I mean…it's Mark Sloan's. It has to be. I haven't…not with anyone but him…not since before Denny…"

"I know."

"Also…I'm a Doctor. A surgeon. Where do you find time for a baby in this schedule?"

"Miranda manages."

"But she has help. A husband."

"And you can get help. A nanny. You can also take time off work, bond with a baby. That's why God invented maternity leave."

Izzie nodded, smiling slightly as she started to get used to the idea. "I'm going to be a mom." _Again._ A part of her mind thought bitterly, but she pushed it back. _There's nothing I can change about that now.  
_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How did _we_ not realise she was sleeping with someone?" Meredith moaned at Cristina. "I mean…seriously!"

"Seriously? I think we've been too occupied to stay as close as we were with her." Cristina shrugged.

"_And_ she's friends with McFreakin' Satan! I mean, of all people!"

"She was there, and we weren't. End of discussion." Cristina shrugged, walking away from Meredith, who shook her head, annoyed she hadn't got the reaction she'd wanted.

"Who do you think she was sleeping with?" Meredith wondered, leaning on the counter, and watching Mark Sloan as he sweet talked a patient.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N- hmm…I feel like building a proper relationship between Izzie and McSteamy. It seems we have a lot of McStizzie fans out there… :P Love it. Hope no one minds my idea of the Addison/Izzie friendship. I just think they…fit together in an unlikely way. More soon.**


	3. We'll carry on, we'll carry on

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say… we tried?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izzie was knelt next to toilet in the staff loos. She'd been sick for almost half an hour this morning, which confused her greatly. How could her stomach still have food left to-

She heard someone enter the restroom behind her, and tried to hold back her next heave. Instead she coughed, almost gagged, and threw up more. She hadn't had time to lock her cubicle door.

"Oh, Izzie." She heard Addison's voice, and relaxed, leaning against the wall.

Addison walked in, locking the door behind her and held Izzie's hair back as she doubled up over the toilet bowl again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two weeks later and Addison was sitting in the locker room, looking carefully at her diary.

"What's wrong?" Izzie's voice drifted into her thoughts.

"Hm?" Addison looked up. "Oh, nothing. I'm just…I was due on three weeks ago. It's not like me. I'm usually pretty regular. _Very_ regular, actually."

"Well, it _could_ just be a false alarm." Izzie said, and then sat down to face Addison. "Or it could be a good idea…"

"To take a pregnancy test." Addison rolled her eyes. "It's probably just a false alarm, but if…if I was then I know when it would have happened."

"When?"

"It seems like nothing, but they say missing the Pill _once_ can seriously raise your chances of getting pregnant."

"You missed a day?"

"The day you became my intern. I remember thinking about it, but it never really registered…"

"Oh Addi."

"What the hell is Derek going to say if he finds out I'm...with his baby!" She sighed. "I'll kill him if he thinks about trying to make it work again."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The small white stick lay next to Addison as she sat on the sink counter in the staff toilets, waiting the agonising two minutes.

Two minutes. One hundred and twenty seconds.

Izzie stood by the hand dryer, watching her carefully.

"Two minutes is up." Izzie said, and Addison closed her eyes.

"I can't do this." She pushed herself off of the counter and strode out of the toilets.

"Addison!" Izzie called after her, but realised it was hopeless. She picked up the pregnancy test off of the counter, and let out a sigh before putting it in the pocket of her white coat.

She walked out of the door and bumped straight into Sloan.

"Mark!" She cried out, voice high. "Hi!"

"Hi." He smiled at her, a bit confused at her voice. "Where's the fire?"

"Huh? Oh. No where. I just…I'm looking for Addison." She looked around, running one hand through her hair. "Have you seen her?"

"No. Not for a while. I think she's been avoiding me." He raised his chin, observing Izzie's nervous state. "Like you."

"Like me? Avoiding you? No, I just…"

"It's okay. I just…I don't understand why."

"I'm sorry Mark. If you like I can explain everything later."

"Over dinner?"

Dinner? Was Mark Sloan offering to take her out to _dinner_.

"Dinner. Yeah, that would be great." Izzie smiled, noticing her heart beating faster- it was so loud in her ears. Couldn't he hear it?

"Can I pick you up at eight?"

"Eight. Eight sounds great." She felt herself smile again, and blush. "And I would love to stay and chat, but I really have to go and find Addison."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She will be." Izzie gave him a small half smile and looked down at her hands. "Ask George or Meredith for my address. I have to go."

"I'll see you at eight." He winked at her.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you." She walked off, and looked around her. "Addison, where are you?" She muttered under her breath.

She looked around and saw Dr. Bailey knocking on the door of a small examination room. She looked confused, worried.

"Addison, if you don't open this door I'm getting the Chief." She muttered through the door, and Izzie speed walked to her, knocking on the door. "Stevens, this is not the time."

"No, it's the perfect time." Izzie said to her, and knocked on the door harder. "Addison, it's me. We need to talk."

There was a pause, and the door opened slowly. Izzie's eyes darted over Addison's tear stained cheeks, noticing her mascara had run. "I can't cope with this Iz."

Izzie went in the room, Bailey following her, and sat Addison down. "It's okay, we can cope with this together."  
"You mean I'm…" She trailed off.

"Yes." Izzie said. "But it's ok. We'll do this together. We can be strong."

"I can't believe this." Addison shook her head. Izzie sighed, and took the test out of her pocket.

"Is this proof enough?"

Addison suddenly burst into tears, arms hugging her stomach as she rocked back and forth. Izzie felt herself start to tear up, the pressure of her own situation breaking through the barrier she'd held up for the past two weeks.

"Addison, you're pregnant?" Miranda asked, sitting down in shock. "But you and Derek-"

"Are divorced." Addison sniffed. "This baby has to be…what, six weeks old at the most?"

Izzie smiled a little, seeing the irony. "The day you didn't take the Pill. And the same day I slept with Mark."

"You slept with Sloan?" Bailey's jaw dropped. She shook her head, desperately confused. "Stevens can you _please_ help me make sense of this situation?"

Izzie shrugged. "I had a…one night thing with Mark. Only we found out last week that I'm pregnant."

"Great. A pregnant intern. And Addison?"

"I forgot to take the Pill for one day. _One day_, Miranda. God." She wiped at her eyes furiously. "I don't have the strength to deal with this."

"You do." Izzie assured her. "I know you do. You helped me through this, sweetie, and now it's you that's pregnant." She smiled at her, hoping it would reassure her. "And so now I'm here for you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meredith smiled at Derek as he approached her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." He grinned back. "So, are you free tonight?"

"Free? Depends what you have in mind?"

"Well, we're taking it slow, right? So I'd say a restaurant, about eight o'clock?"

"A date?"

"A very romantic date, I hope."

She beamed at him as he pecked her on the lips gently.

"I'll pick you up at eight." He decided, planting another kiss on her lips before walking off. "Bye."

"Bye." She said wistfully, watching him walk off.

She sensed someone behind her, and saw McSteamy leaning on the counter behind her. "You live with Izzie, right?"

"Yes." She said carefully. "I do."

"I…I was told to ask you for your address, so I could pick her up tonight."

"You and Izzie?" Meredith frowned as she wrote the address down on a piece of scrap paper.

"We're going out for dinner. Apparently we need to talk." Mark shrugged, taking the paper and giving her a little wave. "Thanks."

"No problem." Meredith said, turning away from him so she could let her face form the look of utter shock and realisation it had been dying to make. "Oh my God."

Then she strode off to try and find Izzie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izzie smiled at the clock at the Grey house. Six O'clock. She still had two hours to get ready. She stood in front of her long mirror, looking at her reflection, one hand on her stomach.

She stroked it delicately; still unable to believe she was being given a second shot at being a mother. The first time…she knew she'd screwed up. But now…a second chance…it was nice.

"Izzie?"

She looked up only to see Meredith in the doorway of her bedroom, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed. She quickly pulled down the bottom of her t-shirt, embarrassed. "Mer, hi." She frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Izzie, we need to talk." Izzie sat on her bed, and patted it, signalling for Meredith to join her.

"I know." Izzie swallowed. "We haven't talked for a long time."

"What's been going on with you lately? I mean, when you fainted…"

"I'm pregnant." Izzie blurted out. She sighed, throwing herself backwards on her bed. "I wanted to tell you, but…but I wasn't sure how."

"Oh." Meredith said. She lay down next to her, head propped on one elbow. "Who's the father?"

"Mark." Izzie groaned. "Mark Sloan."

"McSteamy!?" Meredith shot up. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously." Izzie smiled, eyes closed. "McSteamy."

There was a long pause.

"Do you even like him? I _swear_ you were avoiding him not so long ago."

"I…I don't know. I think I do. I thought I wasn't ready for a relationship, but maybe…maybe I need to be. I mean, you don't get all fluttery and happy around someone for nothing, right?"

"No. It might mean that a part of you is ready." Meredith shrugged, now in deep thought. Then she smiled. "He makes you feel like that?"

"Yeah. Is that- is that how Derek makes you feel? Like you heart is pounding and pounding- trying to escape?"

"That's exactly how he makes me feel? Like I just want to-"

"Smile?" Izzie laughed. "God. I've been thinking about him for over a month. I mean, it was almost constant. At first it was me hating him, regretting sleeping with him. I mean, I wasn't ready. But then I kept feeling myself get all…giddy if he'd smile at me." She laughed again. "And then two weeks ago I found out I'm pregnant with his child. And now…"

"You think it might go somewhere?"

"I think it might." She looked over at Meredith. "So how have you been?"

"I've been…okay. I mean, me and Derek are starting afresh, dating and so on, and so forth. "But I still feel…immensely guilty about Addison." A beat. "I noticed you and her seem to have got a lot closer."

"She could relate to me a little I guess. I remember that once she told me that I reminded her of herself. Plus, no one else I know has ever had any kind of experience with Mark Sloan. He had me all…confused. And you were going through your own time, I mean with Derek still trying to be with Addison. I guess we just grew a lot closer."

"And we grew further apart." Meredith sighed. She held out her hand to Izzie. "Never again?"

Izzie shook it. "Never again."

**A/N: Lyrics were from Lostprophets 'Rooftops'. Ciao. Hope it was oookaayy...  
**

**By the way, thank you for all the reviews! It's unusual for me to get such a fast reaction to a story. But then I've never written for Grey's Anatomy before. I'm usually with the Charmed and the Buffy... But this is way more fun. Thank God my friend got me into this show. I'd die without it. God, who else can't wait for Private Practice!? MORE ADDISON! but no Izzie and Addison... :( And no Alex/Addison!!! Btw, if that couple offends you, stop reading now. ;) I have plans...**

**It's hard trying to turn McSteamy...loving. I'm not sure how. Any tips would be appreciated. I hope this is okay... also I've totally given up on the fact that Addison's baby could be anyones but Derek's. It would be too complicated (and also lack in MerDer angst) if both kids were Sloans.**

**:) Yet again, Thanks for all the reviews!  
**


	4. Everybody scream your heart out

Mark Sloan pulled out the chair, and Izzie Steven's sat in it, feeling ever so slightly taken aback at his chivalry.

"Thanks." She said, and he sat opposite her, flashing his champion smile at her - which, surprise surprise, made her blush.

A pretty looking waitress walked up to their table, handing them both menus. She gave Mark a smile worthy of a damsel in distress, and Izzie felt her face flush as she gripped the menu tightly. _What is this? She better not think she can sink her claws into him or I'll…_

"Would you like to order a drink while choosing your meals?" The pretty waitress- whose name tag said 'Sandy' - aimed the question almost directly at Mark. _At _**my**_ Mark!_ Izzie found herself thinking.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great." She noticed his eyes stayed focused on her, watching her carefully. When he answered 'Sandy the hoe' (as Izzie was starting to call her in her head), he hardly seemed to notice she was even female. Which, Izzie had to admit, was very unlike the flirtatious McSteamy she knew. "Is Champagne okay with you?" He asked Izzie, and she felt a distinct smugness at the women's disappointed frown.

"Champagne?" Izzie asked, wondering how she could avoid arousing instant suspicion. She'd rather tell him this on her own terms. "Uh no, sorry. I can't- I can't stand it." She lied. In truth she loved it. In fact she loved most alcohol. She just had to stay off of it for another 32 weeks…

"Oh. Wine then?"

"No, uh. You could, but I'd rather stick with water, if that's okay?"

"It's fine." She saw a frown flicker over his face, but he just looked back at the waitress, telling her his drink.

Izzie hardly heard him, not taking it in. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea hit her as she read the menu. _Seriously! Dinner. This is dinner. It's not fair to get morning sickness if it lasts all day…wait, did he just say something?_

"Sorry, what was that?" She looked up, only then noticing the waitress had gone. He was looking at her as if she'd just sprouted horns.

"I said 'see anything you fancy?'." He sighed, and put down his menu. "Izzie, there's something on your mind. You've been avoiding me since we slept together, and I'm just curious about why." He took one of her hands in both of his, looking into her eyes; his own were…vulnerable. "That night, we connected. And I'm not just saying in a sexual way. We talked, and we really started to get to know each other. And we both know that was before any of the drink set in." He paused, taking the time to look into her eyes again, and her heart fluttered. "That was just you and me, talking, and we definitely…_clicked_- if that's the right word. Tell me you didn't feel that."

"Oh, I felt it." Izzie said, sighing as she stared at the napkin she was playing with.

"Then why are you avoiding me?!" He raised his voice a little, and she looked into his eyes, noticing he seemed…upset, maybe distressed. Her heart sank. She'd thought he would have moved on, just another girl, just another night…she figured he'd just treat her twice as worse as his intern slave the next day. _I mean he's well known for it, right?_

"Because I thought I was just another…another conquest. Another girl, after another night of buttering up until you scored! It just didn't seem possible that you would like me! _That _was why I was so angry with myself. _That_ is why I was avoiding you." She sighed. "Look, I came here to tell you something tonight. Can it not be on bad terms?"

"Okay. Good terms. I just…I'm sorry. If I didn't make it clear to you that I wasn't just playing you."

"No, its okay, it's fine. I get it now." She was silent for a moment, wondering how to phrase her next bombshell. There was only one way to say it, wasn't there?

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"That I…I'm pregnant." She shrugged, and looked at her hands, afraid to look at him…afraid of his reaction. "I know it's probably going to freak you out, but it…I don't want this to kind of…bind you to me. I don't want to trap you. That's not why I…" She sighed, holding the top of her arms tightly in a sort of self-hug before finally looking into his eyes.

"Wow. Wow…Izzie that's…it's mine?" His husky voice went up a pitch in surprise, and she nodded, angling her head to the side to study his grin. "Wow! Just…wow! That's great!" Mark was smiling like a lunatic, and for some reason it just made Izzie burst out laughing. "Are you keeping it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm keeping it!"

"That's…" He grinned again, laughing as the waitress put their drinks on the table. "That explains the water! This is awesome!"

Izzie sat quietly, smiling, as her eyes teared up. She wiped them. "Damn it."  
"Are you okay?" He asked, taking her other hand.

"I'm fine, just…just happy. It's these stupid hormones." She laughed through her tears, and Mark got out of his chair, sort of crouching beside her. He gave a tight hug, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're sure?"

"Yes! I'm just so happy that you're happy!"

"Izzie, I'm not just happy, I'm…I don't know what I am. Wow! I've always wanted to be a dad! This is great!"

"Are you ready to order?" They were interrupted by the waitress, who looked and sounded extremely grumpy.

Mark cleared his throat, and went back to his seat. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, the Pasta please." Izzie smiled at him. He grinned back, reciting his order. As soon as the waitress had gone, he got back up.

"Mark! Sit down." Izzie laughed, looking around as people started to stare.

"I can't just…just sit! I'm going to be a dad! A father! A daddy!!!" He sat back down, reluctantly, on her look. "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks." She admitted. "But it was just…I had to try and take it in myself, I mean…but Addi convinced me I could cope. That I was ready to be a mom."

"That's cool." He nodded, understanding. Izzie smiled again, relieved. "You two seem tight." He noted, smiling still. "I should probably thank her."

"Well, if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have the strength to even go through with this. Let alone tell you, and somehow tell my friends."

"Do they know yet?"

"Only Addison and Meredith." Izzie frowned. "I hate to think what George will say." She looked at her hands. "Then again, he hasn't been that great to me, or anyone else lately."

"Because of his dad, right?" She nodded. "How about we name him godfather? That might cheer him up?"

"I was thinking of that anyway." She shook her head. "How am I supposed to choose between Meredith and Addison for godmother?"

"Well, personally I would say Addison. Even though we don't get on great at the moment, she's great with kids. She'd love one of her own. Maybe this would be the next best thing."

Izzie almost laughed. "Maybe." She said, her eyes sparkling.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Izzie walked up to the front door of the house, Mark by her side. "So." She said, not wanting to open the door yet- not wanting to end the time they were spending together.

"So." He smiled back, before letting out a deep sigh, and taking hold of both of her hands. "I guess this is goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be." Izzie said, letting a coy smile brush her lips. She took a small step towards him, and he raised his head above hers, laughing a little.

"It does. Because, as much as I want you, I am going to do this properly."

She frowned. "Properly."

He just nodded, and bent his head down, touching his lips softly to her own. For a moment, she didn't do anything, but then kissed back, gently before her pressed his tongue to her lips. It quickly became passionate, and they both broke away, gasping for air.

"Well, goodnight Izzie." He smiled, giving her a final peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He started to back away.

"Yeah…" Izzie smiled, lost for words. "Yeah…tomorrow."

"And don't worry, okay? No matter what anyone says, we're in this together. We can do this." He turned, and jogged down the steps.

She smiled. "Of course we can do this! We're McSteamy and Dr. Model!" Izzie yelled at him.

He laughed back at her. "Go out with me!" He shouted at her, almost at his car. "Make it official!"

Izzie smiled, and leant against the door to the house. "Yes! It's official!" She giggled to herself, watching his car drive off as he let out a 'woop' of joy, like his team had just won in football or something…

Suddenly she felt the door give way behind her, and fell back, into the arms of Meredith. "Whoa!" Izzie said, turning, and steadying herself.

"Sorry, I just…I heard shouting, so I came out and…are you okay? I heard Mc- Mark's voice."

"Yeah, I'm great." She nodded, looking around for Derek as she went inside. "No company?"

"Nope. Just you and me. Figured that maybe we could spend the rest of our time…I don't know. Watching a movie, spending some time together. Just you and me."

Izzie smiled at Meredith's thoughtfulness. "Awesome." She frowned. "Just…have we got any popcorn?"

"Of course." They headed to the kitchen.

"And chocolate spread. I fancy chocolate spread."

"With popcorn?"

Izzie just shrugged. "What do you expect? I _am_ pregnant."

Meredith laughed. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I was going to stay over at Addison's. She needs company just as much as I do right now."

"Oh." Meredith said. "Right."

"Look, Mer. I don't want you hating me for spending time with Addi. I love both of you. Just the same."

"I don't hate you. I…she must hate me. That's what I'm scared of. I don't hate her, because Derek was hers. It was me in the wrong, and now I just feel guilty and I know she must hate me because of what I did to hurt her!"

"It takes two to tango." Izzie shrugged. "She doesn't hate you. I know that. She sympathises, I mean, she knows how you feel about Derek because that's how she used to feel."

"But now she's replaced me! She's your best friend and…"

"She hasn't replaced you, not in the slightest." Izzie sighed. "Please, sweetie, I need your support, because I love you, and you're my best friend. No one could replace that."

"And what's Addison?" Meredith asked, sounding scarily similar to a ten year old child…

"She's also a best friend. Look, I don't want to argue about this. You're both dear to me. I need both of you, she needs me, because…well, because she does. And I shouldn't have to make excuses for that…we're friends, and I need you to respect that. She forgives you. Honestly."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't believe she knew you were pregnant before I did." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh, did you tell Mark?" She put the popcorn kernels in the little popcorn machine on the kitchen counter, and turned it on, placing a bowl underneath the spout.

Izzie paused, a smile touching her lips gently. "Yes."

"How did he take it?"

Suddenly Izzie burst out laughing, unable to contain herself as she grinned. "He took it _great_! I mean, seriously! He was way excited, and he asked me to go out with him, to make it official…"

"Tell me you said yes!"

"I said yes!" Izzie laughed. "Of course I said yes. He's just…He's different from how I thought he was."

"No. He really was like that. You just changed him." Meredith smiled, and touched her hand.

"You think? Well, I wish you could have seen how excited he was. He was practically running around the restaurant, and telling the world." She looked into Meredith's eyes, still grinning. "You know, he was so focused on me tonight, that he ignored this…super hot waitress. I just…I always thought he was quite the flirt. But he's so much more than that."

"And you want to sleep with him again." Meredith stated, and Izzie slapped her playfully.

"Well, it _would_ be nice to remember most of it this time." She admitted. "Gosh. I bet he was great. I mean, it felt like I'd had great sex, I was just a bit…distraught. You know, confused. But seriously! Addison had to keep going back for a reason."

Meredith giggled. "True." Her face got a little bit more serious as she took the bowl of finished popcorn away from the popcorn machine. "I really wanna make it up to her, at least try and be friends."

"If you like I'll talk to her. Maybe we can do this girly sleepover together."

"Really? That would be great. Thank you!"

Izzie smiled. "No problem." She grabbed the jar of chocolate spread, and beckoned for Meredith to follow her to the living room. "As long as we can watch Jawbreaker."

"Again? Izzie…"

"I'm pregnant." Izzie shot in quickly, and Meredith glared.

"Fine. But only because I'm a very little person and pretty scared of your hormones."

"I'm a tough chick. Hell, I'm Rose McGowan!" She smiled, as she put the DVD in the player. "'Everything is peachy keen. Peachy fucking keen.'" She smiled, and Meredith laughed.

"'I am _petrified_.'" She shot back, grinning at the quotes.

"See, you love this as much as I do." Izzie grinned, and pressed play, sitting back to watch her favourite movie.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Addison was sitting in her hotel room, eating room service food on her bed. She couldn't really face the food, but knew she had to eat. She'd seen malnourished mothers and foetus because of the typical nausea. Though now she kind of understood why it happened rather than having a go at someone for not feeding themselves during this important time in theirs _and_ their baby's life. But god she felt…

"Oh fuck…" She swore as she ran off of the bed, to the on suite bathroom.

After much…repressing of food, she leant heavily on the bed, suddenly noticing her head spinning horribly. "Not again. That's just cruel…" She whispered to herself, and let go of her support…stumbling towards the toilet door.

She felt her world sway once more before her eyes rolled back, and she fell in a dead faint, her head hitting the bathroom door with a _slam_ as she went down.

Blood trickled from the cut on her forehead, as she lay on the floor, out cold, her breathing heavy and raspy.

………

DUN DUN DUN!

**Sorry I didn't update** **sooner, it's just I was on holiday and when I cam back my HD had been erased by my stoopid computer. Grr. So I had to rewrite this chapter, which was basically finished, but not quite enough to post.**

**Okay, well, hopefully, will write more soon!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
